Eldarya oneshot Rated M
by Gaby Aby
Summary: Serie de oneshots subidos de todo. If you know what I mean. Leer bajo su propio riesgo, la clasificación está por algo. Se aceptan peticiones ;)
1. Valkyon 1

Muy buenas a todos, ¿o debería decir a todas? Sé porque están aquí, claramente por la clasificación M xD. Me pareció que hay muy pocos de estos fanfics, de este tipo, para un fandom en español tan amplió ¿O me lo parece solo a mi? Por lo que eh decidido crear una sería de oneshots con todos los chicos de Eldarya (Sukulentho!)

Por obvias razones, y como la clasificación lo amerita, está historia no es apta para personas menores de edad.

Disclaimer: Debo aclarar que los personajes que utilizaré a continuación NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChinoMiko (A quién por cierto adoro e idolatro) y que estás historias son pura ficción.

El primero de mi lista será Valkyon (Lo amo, me caso con él cualquier día si existiera) Pero acepto solicitudes para otros chicos.

Lo sé, lo sé, ¿Por qué no iniciar con él más obvio (Lease Nevra)? Pues porque con Nevra serán oneshots mucho más picantes y sexuales (Ya saben que le tiene ganas a Gardienne desde que llegó) Y Valkyon era una alternativa más... Light por decirlo de cierta manera.

Sin más que agregar, adelante lean este picante oneshot:

...

...

 **-Yo te amo más. Atte. Valkyon.**

La miraba un poco avergonzado.

-¿Te lastimé? –Preguntó mientras ponía ojos de cachorro. Intento alejarse pero ella lo aferró a sí misma con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Tranquilo –Habló suavemente –Es normal que duela la primera vez.

El peliblanco no sabía si decir algo o intentar esconderse en alguna parte, la vergüenza que sentía al encontrarse en esa situación le hizo optar por la segunda opción, acomodó su cabeza en el hueco que hay entre el cuello y el hombro de su acompañante. Espero unos momentos, no podía evitar que con cada movimiento, por pequeño que este fuese, le estimulara de tal manera.

-Ha pasado un tiempo –Admitió por fin contra la piel de su cuello, mientras juntaba más su pelvis a la de ella, muy lentamente.

-No es algo por lo que debas avergonzarte –Recalcó ella en un intento de apaciguar el sentimiento del líder de la guardia Obsidiana.

-Pero te… -Dejo escapar un suspiro de deleite, ella había movido sus piernas a una posición más cómoda logrando que la penetración fuese más profunda, lo que lo había provocado que una corriente de placer lo inundara deliberadamente –Me apresuré… porque te necesito. –Logró terminar lo que intentaba decir.

-Lo sé –Susurró ella antes de empezar a mover sus caderas separándolas ligeramente de Valkyon y volviendo a juntarlas.

Él capto el mensaje de inmediato y supo que el dolor se había disipado, saco la cabeza de donde la tenía y le plantó un profundo y prolongado beso a su acompañante antes de abrazarla pasando sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

-No me pidas que me contenga… -Murmuró viéndola a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos tan inusuales en los humanos.

-No lo haré… -Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de sentir como el de ojos dorados hacía sus caderas hacía atrás y la empalaba con firmeza, un placer inigualable la recorrió, tanto que no pudo evitar gemir vergonzosamente alto.

Eso fue todo lo que el líder necesitó para por fin liberar el deseo que lo había estado consumiendo, sus caderas parecían moverse solas, intentaba llegar tan profundo como sus cuerpos le dejasen y no podía evitar ser un poco brusco. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no apretarla demasiado entre sus musculosos brazos, o no golpear demasiado duro contra su sexo, pero creyó que le sería imposible, pues esa mujer lo hacía desvariar y el apetito de poseerla se acrecentaba con cada segundo.

Los gemidos que ella dejaba escapar no le estaban ayudando, podía sentir como su miembro palpitaba dentro de su húmeda cavidad, estaba tan apretaba que al principio no creían que pudiera entrar. Se unió a ella en los gemidos, siempre había sido más bien tímido en ese aspecto, pero el placer lo invadía de pies a cabeza.

Retiro uno de sus brazos que estaban alrededor de ella para sujetar una de sus delicadas manos, entrelazando sus dedos, colocando ambas manos sobre la cama junto al bello rostro de ella. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, tanto que su sudor se entremezclaba, el cabello se le pegaba a la frente. Sintió cuando ella enredo sus piernas en su cadera.

Su cuerpo temblaba debajo de él, suspiros de pasión emanaban de su boca, había soñado con esto, varias veces, varias noches… Se había auto complacido con su propia mano imaginándola gemir de aquella manera mientras él la penetraba justo como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Ella lo atrajo con el brazo que estaba aún detrás de su cuello hacía su boca cuando empezó a sentir el clímax acercarse. Él se dio cuenta de sus intenciones cuando el movimiento de sus caderas empezó a volverse desesperado, ella gimió su nombre muy prolongadamente mientras arqueaba su cuerpo de manera muy sexual hacía atrás, sintió como su sexo se humedecía exageradamente, lo que lo invitaba a continuar para terminar él mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió como su miembro se hinchaba dentro de ella, no pudo evitar sujetarla con ambas manos de sus caderas y elevar su trasero de la cama mientras él se arrodillaba en la misma y azotaba su cuerpo contra su miembro, su orgasmo se hizo presente cuando en una estocada más profunda de lo normal libero su eyaculación directo hacía su útero dejando ambos sexos empapados de está. Se sintió por fin libre, todo ese deseo desmedido y esa inmensa necesidad se habían corrido junto a él.

Se recostó en la cama encima de ella dejando que su miembro se relajara nuevamente, puso su cabeza sobre su pecho y pudo escuchar su alocado corazón palpitando con anhelo.

-Valkyon… -Empezó a decir ella apenas con fuerzas –Me estás aplastando…

-Lo siento –Murmuro él con una sonrisa mientras salía de ella y se recostaba a su lado.

-Eso fue… -Pensó por un momento la palabra que buscaba –Mágico –Terminó riendo pues era ella la que siempre se quejaba de que en aquel lugar todo lo arreglaban con magia.

-Para mí también lo fue –Suspiró con satisfacción mientras colocaba su fuerte brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella arrastrándola sobre la cama para pegarla a su musculoso abdomen.

Ella intentó abrazarlo hasta donde la amplia espalda de él le permitía, sentía un enorme cansancio pero, a la vez, una inmensa felicidad. Sabía que al día siguiente le iba a doler la entrepierna, pero ¿qué más daba si estaba feliz?

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos dorados que la miraban con la ternura tan propia de él. No pudo evitar la frase que escapó de sus labios.

-Te amo, Valkyon –Susurró ella embelesada por los sentimientos que le profería.

-Yo te amo más –Puntualizó el líder mientras la acurrucaba más cerca de sí.

...

...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Creen que pegó con la personalidad de Valkyon (Ya saben, un gigante sentimental)? Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que pueden dejarme peticiones, y no se corten solo mencionando al chico en cuestión, pidan situaciones ;) cof, cof Ezarel en la cocina con miel de por medio cof, cof ¿Quién dijo eso? :D

Saludos y besos!


	2. Chrome 1

Hola, hola! Vengo aquí actualizando porque un usuario anónimo, alias Ashkore, que hizo una petición. Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está Gardienne con Chrome en un fic que, si no hay que negarlo, le va a mojar las bragas a más de alguna (Dios, como a mi cuando releo esto que escribo).

Sin más preambulos, blah, blah a leer!

...

* * *

 **Gardienne es la mejor terapeuta.**

-No lo entiendo, Gardienne –Decía Chrome con lágrimas amenazando a salir de sus preciosos ojos dorados – ¡Siempre hago lo que me pide, soy amable con ella, no entiendo porque no me ama!

En ese momento no sabía que decir, él pobrecito había escuchado cuando la misma Karenn le había revelado a Alajéa lo idiota que este se veía creyendo que algún día ganaría su corazón. Esto le había calado tan profundo que de inmediato había corrido donde su nueva amiga a contarle.

Gardienne estaba en su habitación, cuando el pequeño hombre lobo había entrado llorando sin siquiera llamar, le había hecho tomar asiento en su cama y se había sentado junto a él para escuchar sus pesares. Sin embargo, solo atinó a sobar suavemente su espalda mientras se debatía entre decir lo que pensaba o no. Chrome suspiró profundo, pues había una duda que lo estaba carcomiendo desde que llegó:

-Am… No quiero cambiar de tema tan abruptamente pero hay algo que eh querido preguntarte –Habló de repente un poco más sereno -¿Por qué estás en ropa interior?

-Oh, eso –Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba –Es porque acabo de venir de las duchas y me estaba vistiendo cuando entraste sin tocar.

-Es tu culpa por no ponerle seguro a la puerta –Hizo un pequeño puchero inflando los mofletes, se veía adorable. En ese momento un par de bultos que no había notado antes llamaron su atención, intento ser lo más sutil posible, pero termino incluso abriendo la boca de tan sorprendido que estaba ¡Gardienne tenía unos pechos enormes!

Esta se percató de inmediato de lo que Chrome hacía, de repente una idea muy subida de tono paso por su cabeza. Era la manera perfecta de hacerle olvidar a una chica que simplemente no lo quería.

-Chrome, Chrome, Chrome –Repitió ella mientras negaba con la cabeza – ¿Me vas a decir que nunca habías visto un par de pechos?

-¡Eh, EH! –El lobo se sobresalto por el comentario de la mujer -¡Claro que sí! Bueno, de lejos… Bueno, mientras espiaba en las duchas… No le digas a Miiko, ¿sí?

-No le diré -Esta sonrió maliciosamente, llevó ambas manos a sus pechos y los estrujo frente al joven -¿Quieres tocarlos? Ya sabes, para olvidar.

Los colores habían subido súbitamente al rostro del chico, no podía creer lo que le estaban ofreciendo. Al principió creyó que era una broma, pero luego de que Gardienne acercara aún más sus pechos a él este cambió de idea.

-¿De verdad puedo… tocarlos? –Ella solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras los soltaba para que Chrome decidiera donde empezar, el chico trago grueso antes de levantar su mano derecha y acercarla.

La sensación al principio fue algo extraña, era tan suave y se sentía como si apretase una bolsa con crema, ¡Pero mil veces mejor! Eran tan grandes que ni siquiera podía cubrirlos con su mano completamente extendida. Hipnotizado por la sensación, elevo su otra mano para tomar el otro, pronto estuvo apretujando ambos intentado variar de posición, los elevaba y los apretaba todo lo que podía, luego los separaba y los volvía a juntar. Gardienne pudo notar cierto bulto en los pantalones del lobito después de unos momentos.

-¿Quieres verlos? –Preguntó esta y, sin esperar respuesta, se desabrochó el sujetador de la espalda, revelando así sus senos en todo su esplendor. Al chico casi le salía sangre por la nariz, no se contuvo ni para preguntar y los volvió a tomar entre sus manos. La morbosidad con la que estaba actuando al hacer a un adolescente tocar sus pechos, cuando obviamente era la primera vez que lo hacía, pudo más que ella y soltó un pequeño gemido de placer.

-¿¡Te lastimé!? –Preguntó sobresaltado el chico de cabello negro mientras retraía sus manos.

Gardienne no dijo nada, solo le dedico una sonrisa. Acto seguido lo tomo de la cabeza e hizo que la introdujera entre sus senos.

Ni tan inocente como le creía, pronto sintió como Chrome empezaba a chupar uno de sus pezones, la fogosidad con la que lo hacía no hizo más que excitarla. Le dejo tomar un pecho mientras chupaba vehementemente el otro. El calor subía a cada momento, podía sentir como sus bragas se mojaban.

No pudo esperar más y de un jalón le arranco la camisa al chico.

-¿Ga-Gardienne? –Preguntó este muy sonrojado, idiota no era, sabía por qué camino iban, pero al nunca haberlo hecho se sentía desconcertado.

-Tranquilo, Chrome. Déjamelo a mí –Respondió está mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón.

Le bajo el pantalón junto a su ropa interior de un tirón. Descubriendo así su erecto miembro, al ser un adolescente no era tan grande, pero el saber que le iba caber todo en la boca le hacía calentarse aún más.

Se arrodilló en el piso frente a él, tomo su miembro entre sus manos y le dedico una mirada perversa al hombre lobo.

-¿Gardi…? ¡AH! –Gimió fuertemente al sentir como esta se metía su pene a la boca, nunca había sentido nada igual, ni siquiera cuando se masturbaba pensando en Karenn. ¡Al diablo con Karenn, ni pechos tenía! Gimió fuertemente al sentir como esta succionaba con fuerza. Ella también tomo sus testículos en su mano y los acariciaba como toda una profesional. La sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo no tenía nombre, corrientes eléctricas lo golpeaban y sentía como iba perdiendo el control a cada momento, Gardienne chupaba toda su longitud metiendo y sacándolo de su boca. Sin saber porqué, coloco sus manos detrás de la cabeza de ella para empujarla más profundo contra su sexo, tenía la boca abierta en un gemido ininterrumpido. Su miembro palpitaba ferozmente.

Siguió así un rato hasta que sintió como el licántropo se corría en su boca. Era bastante semen para un chico de su edad, esta aprovecho para dejar que un poco resbalara por sus senos.

-¡Lo siento! –Se apresuró a disculpar el adolescente sin saber qué hacer. La sensación fue tan poderosa que no se había dado cuenta hasta ver a la chica toda embarrada.

-No te disculpes –Le dijo mientras se relamía los dedos que aún tenía semen –Si una chica te quiere va a dejar que te corras en su boca –Explicó con una sonrisa.

-Gardienne… -Empezó el chico –Eso ha sido lo más maravilloso que me haya pasado en la vida –Y no estaba exagerando.

-Solo espera y verás –Le susurro la chica al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para bajarse las bragas.

El de ojos dorados miro atónito esa parte de su anatomía, estaba húmeda y chorreaba líquido entre sus piernas. Tenía un sentido del olfato muy agudo y pudo percibir la excitación y el "deseo de reproducción" que emanaba de este. Tal vez fue por su más cavernario instinto, pero su miembro que se encontraba un poco flácido por acabar de eyacular se paró de inmediato otra vez.

-¿Q-Qué? –Se cuestionó a sí mismo, aunque sabía que lo único que su cuerpo le pedía era saltarle encima a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Gardienne, quién estaba más que excitada, volvió a acercarse al joven mientras lo empujaba contra la cama y se subía a esta. Arrodillada, tomó las piernas del joven e hizo que este las flexionara hasta pegarlas lo más posible a su pecho, dejando completamente solo su miembro.

-¡No soy tan flexible! –Protestó el chico cuando tuvo sus rodillas muy cerca de su rostro.

-Shh, calla. Ya verás cómo no te importa en un momento –Murmuró esta mientras se paraba en la cama para, acto seguido, acurrucarse sobre su miembro. Soltó una de las piernas del lobo, la cual este obedientemente sostuvo en el mismo lugar, para agarrar el erecto pene de Chrome e introducírselo lentamente en la vagina mientras se sentaba sobre este.

Saboreó un momento la sensación de su punzante miembro dentro de ella, el gemido un poco más alto de lo normal que había soltado el chico no le estaba ayudando para contenerse. Empezó dando pequeños brincos que fueron calentando aún más la situación. Sus gemidos se sincronizaron con los rebotes que esta daba sobre el chico. No podía contenerlo. Sus líquidos lubricantes ya se encontraban esparcidos sobre toda el área del sexo del chico, incluso chorreaban sobre la cama.

Aceleró un poco más los saltos mientras, apropósito, se elevaba más para dejarse caer sobre el pene deseoso del de pelo negro. Cuando sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y como le iba faltando poco para llegar al clímax, se recostó hacia delante pegándose todo lo posible al licántropo, acelero aún más el golpeteo entre las caderas de ambos que provocaban un sonido como de aplausos húmedos, el orgasmo estaba tan cerca, su excitación estaba al límite, solo un par de estocadas más le hicieron falta para, al mismo tiempo que sentía como este eyaculaba dentro de ella, correrse fuertemente encima del chico.

Sus respiraciones eran muy pesadas, ella se levantó solo lo necesario para sacarse el pene de Chrome. Gateando se acostó al lado de este quién tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados seguro por el placer. Se sintió increíble, la pasión con la que el chico lo hacía tan propia de un adolescente sediento de sexo duro.

-Lo has hecho estupendamente –Reveló Gardienne cuando vio como este empezaba a regular su respiración. Le acariciaba el abdomen suavemente.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó este, tenía una carita tan linda, estaba muy ruborizado pero con una sonrisa enorme que denotaba lo bien que se lo había pasado.

-Sí, me sorprende que hayas aguantado dos veces –Le aseguró Gardienne, más que todo para subirle el ego al hombre lobo y que este se diera cuenta de lo especial que era –Muchos chicos no aguantarían lo que acabas de hacer.

-¡No fue nada! –Dijo este con aires de grandeza mientras inflaba el pecho. Gardienne sonrió a esto, había cumplido su cometido: Subirle el ánimo a Chrome, y aparte se había llevado una increíble dosis de sexo duro en el camino ¿Podría esto ponerse mejor?

…

* * *

¿Les gustó? Me encanto la situación (aclaro que no fue idea mía, fue una petición)

Gracias, Ashkore por tu comentario tan explicativo (Esos son los que me gusta leer) Si tienen más peticiones no duden en hacerlas. Espero que le haya gustado.

P.D: No somos pedofilas, Chrome ya está en edad XD


	3. Nevra 1

Si están aquí puede que vengan de mi otro fanfic (Mi vida en Eldarya) que como es clasificación T no puedo subir este contenido, pero en este sí porque cumple con las reglas de la clasificación.

Ya saben, este lemon tiene historia detrás, se queda justo cuando están bebiendo vino y Nevra se está bañando en la tina. Si solo has venido por esta pareja NO leas los otros lemons porque este es un fanfic de peticiones (Osea hago lo que me piden ¬*3*¬) Vale?

P.D: Me preguntaron por la posición que Gardienne y Chrome tenían en el capitulo anterior (de este fanfic) Se llama postura del amazona, lo pueden googlear, la primera imagen es la que ellos estaban haciendo.

Y sin más preambulo, aquí está el lemon de la noche de Nevra y Gardi~

...

* * *

 **Noche inolvidable**

-¿Quieres más vino? –Preguntó mientras levantaba su copa y vertía el líquido sin esperar respuesta.

-Gracias, amor –Contestó este recibiendo la copa para luego llevarla a sus labios -¿Sabes que es lo único que me gusta más que un buen vino? –Preguntó seductoramente.

-¿Qué cosa? –Cuestionó esta, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Tus labios… -Murmuró mientras los observaba, tan rojos y carnosos como a él le encantaban.

Entonces ella se puso de pie del banco en el que estaba y se inclinó sobre el vampiro. Le plantó un beso un poco más húmedo que los anteriores, uno más _francés_. Nevra no pudo evitar tomarla por la cintura, dentro de la tina en la que estaba era un poco incómodo, pero se las arregló para que, de un tirón, ella entrara con él.

-¿¡Pero qué has hecho!? –Cuestionó ella, ahora su ropa estaba empapada.

-¿Estoy siendo muy atrevido, mi amor? –Preguntó en un susurro sobre su oreja, esto envió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo de ella, su voz se volvió demasiado ronca y sensual –Dime para y yo paro.

Ella lo miró durante unos instantes, ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado, cómo decirle que no? Tal vez era por el licor o tal vez fue el brillo tan lujurioso en ese hermoso color de ojos grises que poseía, pero algo simplemente destapo el deseo que llevaba por dentro.

No dijo nada más, solo se pegó al vampiro y le volvió a besar, dentro de la tina estaban un poco apretados, por lo que se subió a él colocando sus rodillas a sus costados. El beso no cesó sino hasta que ambos sentían sus pulmones llegar al límite. Separó sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos por el anterior beso.

Sintió la mano de Nevra debajo del agua acariciar su pierna, debajo de la falda, el agua le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de la cadera a ella, pero como él se encontraba recostado, le cubría hasta por debajo del pecho.

Se volvió a inclinar para besarlo, posó sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo, sintió los músculos de este tensarse ante su toque, deslizó sus dedos delineando el abdomen tan marcado del vampiro, este pareció disfrutarlo pues dio un suspiro de deleite. No lo resistió mucho más, tenía tanta curiosidad. Bajo su mano hasta posarla sobre la pequeña toalla que era lo único que cubría al vampiro, metió su mano debajo de esta… Abrió los ojos como platos y sacó su mano de ahí.

-¿Sorprendida, mi amor? –Preguntó el líder divertido al ver su rostro sonrojado.

Ella no se lo esperaba, ahora entendía porque el vampiro era tan popular entre las damas, además, por toda su experiencia, seguramente era un maestro usándolo.

-Lo acepto, me ha sorprendido –Admitió está mordiendo su labio inferior, ¿Podía ser este vampiro más erótico? Acababan de comenzar y ya estaba duro como una roca.

Él no dijo más, deslizó su mano sobre el muslo de la chica lentamente hacia arriba, le miró fijamente a los ojos, ella le devolvía la mirada como retándolo. Acerco su mano a la intimidad de esta, hasta que sintió la tela de su ropa interior debajo del agua, no le importó, la hizo a un lado y utilizo su dedo índice para tantear, rozó ligeramente su clítoris, ella dio un pequeño brinco, cerró los ojos y tensó la mandíbula ante esto. Él, como todo el experto que era, sabía que no tenía que apretar demasiado, solo un pequeño roce constante le haría llegar perfectamente. Deslizaba su dedo hacía adelante y atrás restregándolo contra su punto más sensible, ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar unos suspiros de deleite, ¿Cómo le estaba haciendo todo eso tan solo utilizando un dedo? Se sujetó a los hombros de Nevra cuando sintió como este movía su dedo con más rapidez, era progresivo, su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse ligeramente por el placer, temblaba, no pudo evitar gemir suavemente cuando sintió como llegaba al punto de no retorno, pronto empezó a mover sus caderas contra la mano de este, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería llegar al orgasmo. Se inclinó para recostarse sobre el líder, posó su cabeza por encima de su hombro, intentó mover sus caderas aún más rápido.

-¿Te gusta, mi amor? Quiero que te corras en mi mano –Nevra le hablaba sucio ¿Podría ser un fetiche? Sin embargo esto la hizo calentarse más, la mano del vampiro se movía escandalosamente rápido debajo del agua, seguía rozando su clítoris desvergonzadamente, no pudo evitarlo mucho más, sintió como su cuerpo se arqueaba por el placer, se abrazó al vampiro fuertemente mientras dejaba escapar un gemido suave pero extenso, quería cerrar las piernas pero al tenerlas a los costados de él, solo logro apretarlo con ellas. Sintió su cuerpo convulsionar de una manera un poco violenta. Se había corrido. Se había corrido y Nevra solamente le estaba tocando con un dedo.

Intento respirar lo más normal posible, una vez que paso el orgasmo la sensación fantasma que había quedado le oprimía el pecho, sintió como él retiraba su mano y la colocaba en su cintura.

-Hasta para eso eres adorable –Susurró seductoramente el peli negro mientras le desabrochaba la camisa, pues ella seguía vestida.

-¿Te das cuenta de que ya me vine, con ropa y tú solo utilizaste un dedo? –Cuestionó ella atónita al percatarse de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Eres muy sensible, amor –Explicó simplemente mientras le quitaba la blusa y procedía a desabrochar su falda. Una vez en ropa interior él se deleitó con lo que veía.

No dijo más, decidido, se levantó de donde estaba trayendo consigo a la chica quién, instintivamente enrolló sus piernas a su cadera.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –Preguntó esta al ver como el vampiro salía de la tina.

-A hacerte el amor, ¿a qué más sino? –Respondió este mientras capturaba sus labios en un beso. Siguió caminando con la chica atorada en él, salió por la puerta y llegó a su habitación, pronto se encontró con la cama, y dejó caer a su chica en esta mientras se recostaba sobre ella. Subió sus manos hasta posarlas en sus pechos, los estrujó lentamente sobre el sostén. Ella no pudo evitar gemir, solo la imagen de Nevra, su Nevra, deleitándose con sus pechos le hacía desear más.

Posó su mano sobre una de las de él, quería que le acariciara _más_. Él, ni lento ni perezoso, sonrió de lado y empezó a dejar besos sobre su cuello, besaba habilidosamente mientras apretaba sus pechos sin piedad. Ella sentía un enorme calor entre sus piernas, que solo se elevaba a cada momento por el toque del vampiro.

-Nevra… -Rogó en un susurro, quería más, _necesitaba_ más.

El líder no podía esperar más tampoco, pasó una de sus manos por detrás de la espalda de ella y, con gran habilidad, desabrocho el sostén que le impedía ver a la chica, sostén que retiró con la otra mano.

-Que hermosa eres, mi amor –Ronroneó complacido para luego llevarse uno de sus pezones a la boca, chupando suavemente y lamiéndolo con la lengua.

-¡Oh, Nevra! –Gimió, fue entonces que sintió algo duro restregarse contra su pierna izquierda, asomó su mirada hasta donde la sensación provenía solo para notar el miembro sobresaliente del vampiro rozarse deseoso contra su piel, la toalla se había caído hace bastante. ¿Cómo lo había descuidado así?

Intento estirar la mano para sujetarlo pero el vampiro la tomó de la muñeca de inmediato.

-Espera… Esta noche se trata de ti –Murmuró muy cerca de su rostro.

-Pero… te deseo –Dijo en un susurro muy suave mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían acaloradamente.

Él la miró a los ojos por unos segundos, asegurándose de que fuera cierto. Cuando ya no hubo ninguno rastro de duda, se decidió a hacer lo que desde hacía tanto tiempo deseaba con ansias. Posó sus manos sobre las caderas de ella y con los pulgares sujetó sus bragas de los extremos, jaló suavemente arrastrándolas por las piernas de ella. Cuando pudo retirarlas de sus pies, las dejó caer a un costado de la cama, pues ya no importaban. Entonces procedió a colocar sus manos sobre las rodillas de esta, y entreabrió haciendo un poco de presión para por fin ver a la chica en toda su plenitud.

No se lo pensó mucho y simplemente hizo lo que su instinto le dictaba, gateando se movió sobre la cama para volver a estar al nivel de ella y flexionó sus brazos para colocar su boca muy cerca de su oído.

-¿Lista, mi amor? –Como el experto que era, tomó su miembro con una mano y lo colocó cerca de la entrada de ella pero sin penetrarla, empezó a restregar su pene contra su intimidad llenándolo de sus jugos vaginales.

-Oh… sí, muy lista –Habló con una voz un poco ronca al sentir el duro miembro rozar tan placenteramente su punto más vulnerable.

El vampiro no se lo pensó dos veces para enterrarse con cuidado en su amada, inició introduciendo sola la mitad de su longitud, la chica se abrazó a él clavándole ligeramente las uñas en la espalda. Luego termino de penetrarla sintiendo su miembro completamente envuelto en sus húmedas paredes.

Ella por su parte sentía aquel miembro duro abrirse paso dentro de ella, estaba caliente y palpitaba, además de estar muy hinchado, pero sobre todo, duro. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido con el nombre de su amante, la sensación era indescriptible. Sentía como si se partiera y también sentía un ardor en esa parte hasta por debajo del abdomen, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía llena, completa al ser una con él. La presión se intensificó cuando el terminó de empalarla por completo, pareció reposar por un momento, como si estuviera asimilando la situación.

Empezó a mover las caderas instintivamente, muy lento y fluido. Él sentía como la intimidad de ella, tan apretada como estaba, evitaba que este saliera tan fácilmente. Ella estaba muy bien lubricada, toda la excitación no hacía más que mojarla.

-Ah… mi amor… –Nevra emitía sonidos de placer muy tenues, ya su respiración se había vuelto un poco pesada. Entonces volvió a capturar sus labios entre los suyos, metiendo su lengua para que danzara con la suya.

A pesar de que su movimiento era lento, también era profundo, llegando lo más adentro posible, pasó su boca al cuello de su amante, olió el perfume tan característico de su piel, sintió como sus sentidos se encrespaban cuando su cuerpo por fin se dio cuenta de que la persona a la que amaba por fin era suya. Su movimiento se volvió un poco más rápido a medida de que su cordura se esfumaba, de pronto se encontró deslizando su miembro, el cual estaba más hinchado que de costumbre, muy fácilmente por aquella cavidad que le parecía el cielo en ese momento. Utilizó todo su autocontrol para no penetrarla ferozmente como hacía con todas las demás. No, ella no. Ella era especial.

El roce entre los cuerpos continuó por un rato, sus pieles parecían estar ardiendo, tenían sus rostros tan cerca que cuando gemían el aire que soltaban chocaba con el del otro. En ese vaivén tan íntimo y especial en el que ambos se habían perdido ya. Se miraban directamente a los ojos, veían las expresiones del otro detalladamente, no querían perderse ese momento de excitación y lujuria, pero también de adoración y amor.

Extrañamente, el vampiro casi siempre duraba muchísimo en la cama, pero esta vez se sentía débil, vulnerable ante ella. No era aquel gigoló que podía durar horas e ir de cama en cama complaciendo a sus compañías, pues sentía como si fuese su primera vez. No pudo evitarlo, su pene enviaba pulsos a sus nervios cada vez que entraba por esa zona tan estrecha, sus nervios parecían estarse concentrando en su sexo y en ninguna otra parte, incluso sentía como pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por su ojo, ¿eso se sentía hacer el amor? ¿Sentir su piel tan viva? Su corazón parecía gozar incluso más que él.

Gemía incontrolablemente, no pudo evitar capturar los labios de su amada en un intento de apaciguar esa sensación, sentía que se correría en cualquier momento. Ella se encontraba de igual manera, no podría aguantar que ese miembro tan grueso y viril la penetrara por mucho más tiempo. Fue cuestión de minutos cuando ambos, fundidos en un apasionado beso, dejaron que toda la tensión se liberara. Sintieron como si sus sexos estuvieran en llamas, una sensación poderosa los envolvió y arquearon sus cuerpos involuntariamente por el inmenso placer. El vampiro se dejó liberar dentro de ella, fue la sensación más maravillosa que jamás hubiese tenido.

Cuando ya todo había terminado, Nevra se sintió incapaz de sacar su miembro de inmediato, aunque su semen ya se encontraba esparcido en su intimidad, tenía una necesidad por su cercanía. Rodó suavemente sobre la cama llevándose a la mujer que aún intentaba normalizar su respiración. Quedando ella sobre él, no pudo hacer más que recostar suavemente su cabeza en su hombro y colocar su mano sobre su pecho.

-Nevra… -Susurro ella entrecortadamente por su respiración.

-Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé –Había sido irreal, sublime, habían llegado a otro nivel de intimidad en ese momento –Contigo… –Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos –Hasta el fin de mundo…

…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden que cumplo peticiones, ahora mismo trabajo en una cofcofconEzarelcofcof, pero este lo tenía que subir antes porque se sube en simultaneo con el otro. Bye~


	4. Ezarel 1

Y aquí traigo una petición que era de las primeras que me habéis pedido, espero que les guste~

* * *

 **Ezarel**

-Ezarel, ¿Es esto completamente necesario? –Interrogó cuando el elfo terminaba de hacer el nudo.

-Completamente, ahora cállate y déjame terminar.

Gardienne no podía creer que hubiese vuelto a aceptar la propuesta del elfo, es que era increíble. La última vez no lo había dejado tocarlo, y se había molestado cuando ella había colocado una de sus manos sobre su pecho ¿Era en serio? Entonces había jurado nunca más tener sexo con él… Pero ahí estaba, siendo maniatada al respaldo de la cama por el elfo.

-¿Está muy apretado? –Preguntó este.

-No –Movió las manos un poco, aún tenía movilidad –Esta perfecto.

Cabe recalcar que ella solo traía un sostén sin tirantes, sus bragas, su pantalón corto y sus botas. Así que podría sacarle toda la ropa incluso estando atada. Ezarel solo traía sus pantalones, dejando su torso descubierto y sus pies descalzos.

-¿Lista para esto? –Interrogó burlonamente el líder.

-Hay, por favor. No es que seas una bestia ¿Sabes? –Retó valientemente la chica con una sonrisa. Ezarel le hizo mala cara y ella solo le lanzó un beso.

-Luego no te vayas a arrepentir –Terminó de decir él para entonces voltearse y recoger una caja que hasta el momento ella no había notado.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –Preguntó esta desconcertada por el contenido.

-No te preocupes, _no soy una bestia_ después de todo ¿o sí? –Ezarel dejó la caja sobre la cama junto a la chica atada, se sentó junto a esta y entonces procedió a sacar un trozo de hielo de la misma.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? –Volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Mira, o haces silencio o tendré que amordazarte ¿bien? Solo déjame, al final te gustará –Ordenó.

Ella no dijo nada más, al final de cuentas confiaba en el elfo, ¿no le haría nada malo, cierto?

Ezarel de pronto puso una cara más seria, había leído esto en un libro prohibido de la tierra, de esos que Miiko guardaba para sí misma. Decía que pasar hielo era erótico o algo así. Esa noche haría varios experimentos con Gardienne, todo en nombre de la ciencia.

Colocó el cubo primero sobre su pecho, muy cerca de la clavícula, lo primero que ella hizo fue sobresaltarse un poco.

-¿Te duele? –Cuestionó él.

-No, es solo que está muy frio y yo tengo la piel caliente –Explicó ella.

El elfo lo pensó un poco mejor, tenía sentido que causara una reacción. Deslizó el hielo para introducirlo lentamente en la hendidura entre sus pechos, vio a Gardienne cerrar sus ojos, como si lo empezara a disfrutar. Levantó el hielo y lo volvió a colocar en la parte alta de su abdomen, lo soltó y vio como este solo se deslizó solo hasta su ombligo, un suspiro de placer de parte de la chica le afirmo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Interesante. Sostuvo el hielo un poco más haciendo movimientos circulares sobre el abdomen de esta hasta que sus dedos empezaron a entumecerse.

Retiro el hielo, volvió a la caja y empezó a rebuscar.

-¿Qué más traes ahí? –Interrogó esta.

-Esto –Dijo el elfo mientras sacaba una brocha de plumas. ¿Qué haría con eso?

Ezarel se subió a gatas sobre la cama y abrazó a la chica, en realidad solo le estaba quitando el sostén. Una vez con sus pechos descubiertos volvió a tomar la pequeña brocha y empezó a hacer círculos alrededor de los pechos de está.

-Eso se siente bien –Mencionó ella entre suspiros de placer. El elfo hacía movimientos circulares acercándose y alejándose del centro pero nunca llegaba a tocar los pezones, lo que empezaba a molestar a la chica.

Entonces siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con la pequeña brocha, subió hasta su cuello en donde lo acarició suavemente, para luego bajar entre sus pechos, pasó por su abdomen y su vientre y se saltó hasta sus piernas, en donde colocó las plumas cerca de su entrepierna, la deslizó muy suavemente alternando formas. Luego bajo deslizándolo sobre sus piernas y pantorrillas hasta llegar a sus pies, en donde retiró las botas y calcetines, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas con la brocha en las plantas de los pies.

-Basta Ezarel –Dijo ella entre pequeñas risas.

El elfo soltó una pequeña risa y volvió a regresar a la caja. Dejo la brocha y saco un tarro de miel de esta.

Oh, Gardienne ya sabía por dónde iba aquello. Se acomodó mejor, mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos.

-¿Lo disfrutas? –Interrogó el elfo.

-Más de lo que crees –Respondió ella.

Sin más miramientos, él procedió a abrir el frasco e introdujo un dedo en el contenido, lo sacó y dejo que el sobrante se derramará sobre uno de los pezones de Gardienne. La miel estaba tibia, un poco más caliente de lo habitual, por eso parecía tan líquida.

Ezarel se subió encima de ella, acercó su rostro mucho al pecho de ella, le dio una mirada perversa antes de sacar la lengua y lamer los hilos de miel que caían por los costados de sus voluminosos pechos. Ella soltó un gemido al sentir la caliente lengua del elfo, este empezó a lamer lentamente llegando cada vez más cerca del centro, a ella se le hacía tortuoso y placenteramente lento el proceso.

Cuando el elfo por fin alcanzó el pezón, le dio un pequeño tiró succionando con su boca, a lo que ella gimió de placer, él empezó a hacer movimientos circulares sobre su pezón. Entonces se pasó al otro pecho y repitió el proceso. Gardienne sentía como sus bragas se humedecían.

Volvió a meter el dedo en el tarro de miel, pero esta vez lo derramo sobre el cuello y la clavícula de la chica, procediendo de inmediato después a, con su lengua, limpiar haciendo sensuales movimientos sobre el cuello de esta. De vez en cuando succionaba un poco y escuchaba como la chica daba pequeños gemidos de placer.

Luego volvió a repetir el procedimiento pero esta vez derramo miel sobre los labios de ella, esta entreabrió un poco la boca dejando que parte de la miel cayera dentro. Ezarel no pudo contenerse y le dio un profundo beso, metió su lengua y empezó a moverla contra la de ella, intentando recorrer toda la cavidad de la chica. Cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba se separó. Pero luego volvió a besarla de aquella manera pero esta vez sin miel.

Siguió derramando miel sobre el cuerpo de la chica, lamiendo con su propia lengua después. Sobre sus pechos, abdomen, piernas, hasta que el bulto en sus pantalones le empezó a doler demasiado y decidió quitarle sus shorts a ella, llevándose sus bragas en el camino. Como era de esperarse, luego de abrirle las piernas lo más posible, volvió a derramar miel pero esta vez en toda el área intima de ella, algo de miel incluso se deslizó dentro de la vagina de ella.

Sin esperar más el elfo sumergió su cara dentro de la entrepierna de está arrancándole un fuerte gemido cuando empezó a succionar entre sus labios inferiores y a pasar su lengua por toda esa área, llegado cierto punto este medio su lengua dentro de Gardienne por lo que esta soltó otro gemido más alto. Movía su lengua por toda su cavidad intentando alcanzar puntos nuevos cada vez. Se separó cuando el aire le falto demasiado, pero de inmediato llevó su boca al punto más sensible de ella: Su clítoris. Chupaba suavemente y luego ponía la punta de su lengua contra este, volvía a succionar y le daba otra relamida. Escuchó los gemidos ansiosos de ella llamándole, casi rogándole para que la penetrara. Continuó solo un poco más hasta que sintió como ella se venía en su boca, expulsando sus fluidos, los cuales él recogía con su lengua y se los tragaba. Levantó su rostro para mirar a su satisfecha amante. Le dedicó una sonrisa, estaba loca si creía que ya habían acabado.

No pudo más y se desabrochó los pantalones, bajándose la ropa interior en el proceso. Volvió a colocarse entre las piernas de la chica abriéndolas lo más que podía. Sin esperar nada más introdujo su pene de golpe dentro de ella sintiendo el sobresalto de la misma. Gardienne aún se recuperaba de su anterior orgasmo, pero el elfo no le dio ni un minuto de descanso cuando empezó a embestirla duramente.

Así le gustaba al elfo, sexo duro. La vez anterior la había nalgueado tanto que está había quedado con el trasero rojo. Por supuesto que esto era mera preferencia sexual del elfo, algo que solo haría con alguien a quien quisiera demasiado.

El sexo de Gardienne estaba húmedo y aún tenía espasmos de su orgasmo anterior, lo cual era un deleite para el pene del elfo que arremetía en contra de la chica sin piedad.

Continuó montando a la chica hasta que sintió como la posición hacía que se le acalambraran los músculos, entonces decidió cambiar esta por otra, pasando una de las piernas de la chica por entre las suyas, quedando ligeramente de lado. Penetrándola en la nueva posición le hacía excitarse aún más. Siguió moviendo sus caderas rápidamente sin importarle que sus sexos se golpearan duramente cada vez que se encontraban. Aumento la velocidad al sentir como las paredes de la chica de contraían fuertemente otra vez. Miro la cara de su amante que tenía una mueca entre dolor y placer en un potente orgasmo. Aumento la dureza de sus embestidas cuando sintió como le quedaba poco, solo unos momentos más y el deleite lo envolvió completamente. Sintió como su pene eyaculaba sin parar dentro de ella y sintió como su cuerpo parecía perder una carga que no sabía que llevaba.

Se dejó caer junto a la chica una vez que hubo salido de esta. Intentó regular lo más posible su respiración. Entonces miró a su acompañante.

-Interesante ¿no lo crees? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa? –Cuestionó esta agitada.

-Como una previa estimulación puede hacerte llegar tan rápido a múltiples orgasmos. Creo que voy a hacer un libro sobre eso –Reveló el líder satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Has lo que quieras, por mí está bien–Mencionó ella feliz por haber tenido tan buen sexo –Oye ¿me desatas? Me empiezan a doler los brazos.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que ya hemos terminado?

...

* * *

Haha pobre Gardienne, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios, Y peticiones ;) Bye~


	5. Leiftan 1

Está es una petición que me gustó bastante, debo admitir que llevo como una semana escribiendo este capitulo y es que cuando se escribe por ejemplo con Nevra, es muy sencillo porque el hombre tiene experiencia. Pero Leiftan es un caso completamente a parte, tan delicado y con sus perfectos modales. Pero igual, espero que les guste :D Otra cosita, tuve que cortar este fic porque estaba quedando demasiado largo o.o y no quería que se aburrieran así que le quite algunos detalles pero igual espero que les guste. 3

* * *

 **Leiftan**

Respiraba pesadamente, sentía como su lengua se deslizaba sobre su cuello. No podía dejar de gemir su nombre, Leiftan entraba y salía de ella con fuerza mientras gemía tan alto su nombre, ambos estaban sudados, lo sentía penetrarla cada vez más rápido, no podía más. Él aceleraba sus embestidas, parecía que ya estaba en su límite. A ella le faltaba tan poco, aferraba al rubio con sus piernas, estaba a punto de llegar cuando… Despertó.

…

Abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación. Todo había sido un sueño, había tenido un sueño húmedo con Leiftan, su novio, otra vez…

Se sentó lentamente en la cama sintiendo cosquilleos en sus partes íntimas, el sueño la había hecho excitarse y, por ende, humedecerse. Posó su mano sobre esa área acariciando por encima de la tela.

¿Cuántas veces había tenido sueños húmedos con Leiftan ya? ¿Cuántas noches había tenido que recurrir a auto-complacerse imaginando a su novio? Y el problema era que el rubio con mechones azabaches prefería ir despacio… Tan despacio que ya tenían casi cinco meses de ser novios y no ocurría nada más allá que un beso medianamente largo. ¡Y es que él no la manoseaba, no la tocaba, ni siquiera lo había intentado! Gardienne no era ninguna puta, pero esa época de sequía la estaba volviendo loca. Ese hombre solo le daba pequeños besos simples de vez en cuando, cuando la abrazaba solo le tocaba la espalda y cuando ella se le insinuaba (Cada semana era un poco más descarada que la anterior) él le decía que quería ir más despacio con ella, buscaba una excusa y cambiaba de tema.

La situación, obviamente, era insostenible. Ella como mujer necesitaba que su novio la _atendiese_. No ayudaba de ninguna manera que casi toda la población masculina del CG le siguiera la falda allá donde iba. Incluso recibía invitaciones _privadas_ , sobre todo de Nevra. Algunos miembros incluso le habían jurado que harían lo que sea con tal de dormir con ella por lo menos una noche. Y ella sabía perfectamente que era por su atractivo sexual, su _gran_ atractivo sexual. No era ninguna tonta, sabía que esos pechos suyos llamaban la atención, esas caderas que sobresalían a sus costados hacían que más de uno volteara a mirarla, su estrecha y delicada cintura invitaba a cualquier hombre a poner sus manos sobre ella. El problema era que el hombre que ella quería que le pusiera las manos encima era precisamente el único que no lo hacía.

Suspiró con pesadez, hoy sería otro de esos días en los que tendría que meterse mano ella misma para no andar urgida y hacer alguna tontería.

…

Llegado el mediodía, Gardienne se puso a planear, planear como violaría a su propio novio. Vale, la palabra violar era exagerada, solo lo provocaría más descaradamente de lo habitual.

Luego de una conversación con Ykhar, quien sorprendentemente tenía una vida sexual bastante activa, la brownie le había sugerido un par de cosas, porque al final le había terminado contando sobre su problema. "El alcohol podría ser tu gran aliado" le había dicho su amiga, "Solo dile que estás completamente lista, que lo estás esperando" la conejita sabía de lo que hablaba. Gardienne se había planteado muchas ideas ya, Leiftan era un tipo muy sensible, del tipo que prefería escucharla antes de arrinconarla en cualquier pared y comerle la boca a besos, hasta ahí todo estaba bien. Pero ella sentía que lo amaba demasiado como para no llegar más lejos.

Si iba a hacer esto, tendría que forzarlo ligeramente. Porque sabía que una vez que hubiesen intimado una vez, luego él mismo sería quién la llevase a la cama.

…

-¿El cerezo milenario? –Preguntó él un poco sorprendido, se había dejado guiar hasta allí por su novia. Pero no sabía realmente a qué iban.

-Sip, vamos a tener un picnic aquí –Respondió ella levantando el canasto lleno de comida.

-Con que ese era tu plan –Leiftan sonrió al descubrir la sorpresa.

-Solo debemos buscar algún lugar que nos sirva para tener más privacidad –Alegó ella, él no pudo notar el pequeño toque de perversión al final de su oración.

-Si quieres privacidad deberíamos acomodarnos detrás del árbol, nadie nunca lo rodea –Sugirió el rubio inocentemente sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-¡Buena idea! –Celebró ella. Entonces ambos rodearon el inmenso árbol y ella extendió una manta sobre el pastó donde luego se sentaron y sacaron toda la comida.

-¿Tú preparaste todo esto? –Interrogó él -¿Para mí? –El hombre estaba con pequeñas lagrimillas sobre los ojos de la emoción, Gardienne había preparado una variedad de manjares solo para él.

-Sírvete lo que quieras –Mencionó ella mientras le quitaba el corcho a una botella.

-¿Celebramos algo? –Cuestionó él.

-Un entierro –Respondió simplemente.

-¿Alguien murió? –Preguntó un poco sobresaltado.

-Es una broma, es una expresión que usábamos en mi mundo para referirnos a que a veces no hay motivos para celebrar –Mintió la chica mientras tomaba dos copas y las llenaba.

-Me asustaste un poco –Admitió ligeramente sonrojado, entonces recibió su copa por parte de su novia.

-Pero brindemos por… por nosotros –Propuso ella –Para que estemos _juntos_.

-S, Sí –Dijo él mientras brindaba y se llevaba la copa a los labios, cuando iba a terminar su sorbo sintió como ella, con su manos, levantaba la parte trasera de la copa invitándolo a beber todo el contenido. Una vez terminó, tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire pues sentía como sus pulmones se habían quedado sin aire. La miró y ella le sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres comer primero? –Preguntó ella para distraerle –Hice algo que en mi mundo se le conoce como soufflé, también hay bollos, nuggets de pollo, guisantes con jamón… -Ella misma se rió de esto último al notar el nombre de su híbrido amigo en la conversación.

-Todo se ve delicioso, no sé por dónde empezar –Admitió.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso –Ofreció la chica mientras se levantaba y se arrodillaba frente a él. Entonces tomó un nugget entre sus dedos y lo posicionó cerca de la boca de su novio –Di ah.

Leiftan miró con ternura los actos de su novia y abrió ligeramente su boca para morder la pieza, la cual estaba muy buena, y lo saboreó lentamente.

-Te encantaran los guisantes, los eh preparado con una antigua receta familiar –Dijo ella mientras tomaba una cuchara y repetía lo anterior –Pero espera a probar el soufflé –Mencionó para, intencionalmente, machar la comisura de los labios de su novio –Lo siento, bebe. Déjame que te limpie –Entonces utilizó su lengua para limpiar lo que había ensuciado.

Un sorprendido Leiftan la miraba con los ojos bastante abiertos, pero ella no espero a que este dijera nada. De inmediato estampó sus labios contra los de él, era un beso húmedo, metió su lengua de inmediato en búsqueda de aumentar el calor entre sus piernas.

Leiftan no se podía creer lo que estuvieran haciendo, ella estaba prácticamente sentada sobre él ahora y estaban en público ¡En público por el Oráculo! Aunque no quiso colaborar, permitió que ella lo besara de manera tan íntima. La cabeza de giraba un poco quizá por el alcohol.

Sintió las manos de ella posicionarse en su pecho, le acariciaba por encima de la ropa, era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba así. Sus manos bajaron un poco más hasta su abdomen descubierto, él sabía que esto estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien… Si tan solo ella bajara un poco más…

Rompieron el beso por la necesidad de respirar, Gardienne lo miró directamente a los ojos, tenía ese brillo de lujuria. Él no sabía qué hacer, ¿detenerla el mismo? ¿Pedirle que se detuviera? O… ¿Dejarse hacer?

La chica volvió a tomar sus labios con ferocidad, intentaba profundizar el beso tanto como fuera posible, Leiftan había quedado medio recostado sobre la pared de la tarima del Cerezo milenario, ella estaba prácticamente encima de él. Iba tanteando el terreno con sus manos, acariciaba su abdomen cada vez un poco más bajo, llego al inicio de sus pantalones. Delineó con la punta de sus dedos el borde de la tela, dudosa de si continuar o quedarse ahí.

Fue entonces que Leiftan por fin comenzó a devolverle los húmedos besos, ella entreabrió los ojos solo para distinguir la profundamente sonrojada cara de su novio. Se armó de valor y posó una de sus manos sobre el pequeño bulto del pantalón de él. Aunque él no lo admitiera, empezaba a endurecerse. Palpó suavemente esa área, deslizando sus dedos por donde sentía que se extendía su miembro. Siempre se había preguntado si él utilizaba ropa interior debajo de ese ajustado traje, pero a juzgar por lo nítido que se sentía su miembro el cual empezaba a crecer debajo de sus pantalones imaginaba que no traía nada más.

Leiftan suspiró de placer y vergüenza cuando sintió placer recorrerlo, se sentía sucio por dejarse manosear de aquella manera, pero le estaba gustando demasiado como para detenerla.

Ella detuvo el beso cuando percibió la incomodidad de él dentro de su pantalón, cuando se apartó un pequeño hilillo de saliva recorría la comisura de sus labios. Miró hacia abajo donde el bulto era muy notorio. Posó toda su palma sobre este y empezó a restregar suavemente de arriba abajo, muy lentamente.

Él suspiraba de placer, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Ella quería tocarlo directamente, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo quitarle ese traje. Entonces subió su rostro hasta su oreja y lamió suavemente su lóbulo, de inmediato sintió su cuerpo tensarse.

-¿Cómo te quito esto? –Preguntó en un susurro sin dejar de acariciar muy suavemente su miembro. Él intentó recabar en su cordura y decirle que parase, pero su miembro empezaba a dolerle y las ganas de sentir ese placer eran más fuertes.

-Es… es un traje completo… -Murmuró apretando los ojos para no tener que mirarle –Se desabrocha por atrás en el área del cuello… Y me lo quitó hacia abajo…

Gardienne no espero más, coloco sus manos detrás de su cuello donde desabrochó esa parte. De ahí en adelante era sencillo quitárselo pues el traje se venía prácticamente solo hacia abajo.

Habiendo bajado el traje para que la apertura de su abdomen dejase libre su pene, comprobó su teoría de que este no traía ropa interior. Su miembro saltó de inmediato fuera de la tela, duro y engrandecido. Leiftan no pudo evitar cubrir su rostro enrojecido con sus manos, ¿cómo podían estar haciendo aquello tan indecoroso? Aunque cualquier rastro de cordura se esfumo cuando ella agarró su miembro con su mano y libero la punta con un movimiento hacia abajo.

-¡Oh, Gardienne! –Exclamó Leiftan completamente fuera de sí cuando por primera vez fue estimulado de esa manera, tuvo que poner sus manos en el piso y se aferró a la tela del mantel que utilizaban para el picnic, ella apretaba su miembro con su mano y la deslizaba por toda su longitud. Toda su sangre se había ido hacia esa área rápidamente. Todos sus sentidos estaban paralizados sintiendo ese inmenso placer. Líquido empezó a salir de la punta de su miembro, era el pre seminal que le sirvió para lubricarlo mejor.

Ella lo miraba perversamente, ese día sería suyo. No paraba de gemir su nombre y ella solo le estaba masturbando. No pudo evitar el comentario que se le escapó a continuación.

-¿Te gusta? –Su voz sonaba muy sensual, casi extasiada solo de verlo en aquella condición. Él no contestó de inmediato, más que todo por decencia propia. Entonces ella llego desde la punta hasta la base de su pene de un tirón arrancándole un fuerte gemido –Dime que te gusta y te haré sentir mejor.

-¡S-Sí! ¡Sí, me gusta! –Casi grito este habiendo perdido la cabeza. Entonces ella detuvo sus movimientos y retiro la mano. Leiftan por fin abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo completamente sorprendido. Ella traía esa bonita falda rosa que a él tanto le gustaba, pero cuando la levanto se dio cuenta de que no traía ropa interior debajo de eso… ¡Por el Oráculo lo tenía todo planeado!

Iba a objetar hasta que Gardienne volvió a tomar su miembro con su mano, pero esta vez era para posicionarlo en su entrada. Ella estaba de cuclillas sobre él intentando introducir su miembro dentro.

Leiftan soltó un profundo gemido cuando está se dejó caer sobre su miembro penetrándola fuertemente.

Ella se sintió llena por fin. Después de tantos meses soñando con eso, al fin estaba pasando. Ni lenta ni perezosa empezó a dar pequeños saltos sobre su novio acostumbrándose a su tamaño, sintiendo su pene enterrarse cada vez más profundo.

Juntos gemían de placer al choque de sus sexos. Leiftan había olvidado sus modales levemente y había colocado una de sus manos sobre su trasero para ayudarla a elevarse cada vez un poco más alto y luego dejarla caer sobre su miembro. El placer era casi infinito, con cada penetración su mente se perdía un poco más. Ya no le importaba nada, solo quería llegar al clímax.

Compartieron otros besos húmedos intentando no romperlos por el movimiento ascendente. Estaban empapados de sudor, y saliva recorría la comisura de sus labios. Entre besos gemían el nombre del otro.

Montándolo, Gardienne empezó a hacer movimientos circulares buscando su propio punto G, cuando por fin lo encontró, mantuvo esa posición mientras gemía fuertemente su nombre. Él no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, no quería parar nunca. Fuera de sí, posó su otra mano sobre su trasero y acelero el movimiento de ella, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte y cada vez más profundo.

Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, podía sentirlo en su sexo, ya nada importaba, terminaría dentro de esa chica si era necesario, quería hacer esto una y otra vez de ahora en adelante. Todos los días si era posible. Ya no era indecente, ahora era algo natural, una _necesidad_.

Sintió su pene hincharse y la vagina de su novia apretarse alrededor de este, ella estaba tan húmeda que se deslizaba con facilidad, su pantalón ya estaba empapado y sus caderas se elevaban solas para encontrarse con el sexo de su novia.

Tenía presión en su cabeza, una corriente eléctrica lo invadió, apretó las manos sobre su trasero estrujándolo, la sentó sobre él con fuerza y sintió como liberaba algo fuera de él. Apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos que tenían pequeñas lagrimas por el placer, abrió la boca para gemir el nombre de su amada y sintió todos sus músculos contraerse al mismo tiempo en una espiral de placer infinita, simplemente se liberó dentro de ella.

…

Terminó respirando con fuerza medio recostado sobre la tarima del cerezo, con saliva en la comisura de sus labios, lágrimas en sus ojos y con el traje completamente sucio pero muy, muy feliz…

...

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Déjenme en los comentarios si les gustó, y si quieren ver a alguien que aún no haya aparecido o tienen alguna otra situación con algún personaje que ya haya aparecido, déjenme saber en los comentarios (También hago continuaciones, por si quieren saber que más pasó después, por ejemplo otro con Valkyon~) Bye bye~


End file.
